


Where Tegan likes to sit

by panitsirk



Category: Tegan and Sara (Band)
Genre: Choking, F/F, quincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panitsirk/pseuds/panitsirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's gotten into you? I was only talking to the audience" replied said sister in a nonchalant tone, while plopping onto the couch in the backstage area and proceeding to loosen the shoelaces of her Doc Martens; seemingly oblivious to her seething twin.<br/>"Yeah. Sure. Talking to the audience....About where you like to sit and pretending to be oh so coy. Don't play dumb with me, Tegan" Sara fumed, while slamming the door shut behind them.</p>
<p>Quincest. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Tegan likes to sit

**Author's Note:**

> Basically pwp, inspired by this banter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JM9S1KH2s3w
> 
> Had been posted to the old site. English isn't my first language, please be kind, but do point out mistakes :)

"You've got to be fucking kidding me"

Storming off the stage after rushing through the encore, Sara finally allowed her anger to reign freely as she confronted her sister, while they made their way towards the back of the venue.

"What's gotten into you? I was only talking to the audience" replied said sister in a nonchalant tone, while plopping onto the couch in the backstage area and  
proceeding to loosen the shoelaces of her Doc Martens; seemingly oblivious to her seething twin.  
"Yeah. Sure. Talking to the audience....About where you like to sit and pretending to be oh so coy. Don't play dumb with me, Tegan"  
Sara fumed, while slamming the door shut behind them. Her genetic counterpart merely answered with a shrug, still primarily focussed on the struggle with her footwear.

"I was right in the middle of telling a story and once more you just couldn't stand not all the attention being on you for a second, now could you?"  
Sara was pacing in front of the couch, which was inhabited by her - by now not only shoe, but also sockless twin - a tiny detail, which somehow only fuelled her anger.  
Tegan had pulled up her legs, trying to find a comfy position for a quick nap.  
Sara grunted and closed in on her unaware sister - all the hours spent in therapy learning how to discuss one's emotions momentarily forgotten - and grabbed the couch pillow right from under Tegan's head, before using it to hit her square in the face. 

"HEY. Ouch." Tegan shot up, holding her nose and finally picking up on the fact, that her sibling was seriously upset. However childish that pillow move might have been, going from mere yelling to physical expressions of anger, was something that Sara had not done in a long time. Despite being acutely aware of this and despite the fact, that their relationship currently was at the best it had been in years, Tegan could not help herself. Forever stuck in certain patters, she would definitely not bow to her sister's temper tantrums.  
With the intention of goading Sara further in mind, she lay back down, trying to appear uninterested in her surroundings. Deciding to fully go for it, she even added a yawn and a stretch for good measure, before staring at the ceiling and replying in a sing-song-voice: "Oooh, come ooon. Who's the one in dire need of attention right now?! I'll even give you a hint..........It's not m." 

Tegan never managed to finish that sentence though, as once of her own, heavy boots flew by dangerously close to where her head had been mere seconds ago, courtesy of her twin, who had come to a halt in front of the sofa, red cheeked and other boot ready in hand.  
"WHAT THE FUCK, Sara?! You could've fucking hurt me." Tegan, now also decidedly angry, jumped up from the couch and attempted to not only regain her shoe, but also the upper hand in the situation, which seemed to be spiralling more and more out of control by the second. Taking a step back to evade her sisters' reach, Sara muttered quietly but still loud enough for Tegan to hear "Yeah well. That was kinda the point, you stupid bitch" before she turned around and moved towards the door.

 

Tegan could not believe her brazenness. First, she brought Armageddon over basically nothing and now she wanted to walk away right in the middle of it? Oh hell fucking no. She jumped, before Sara could turn the doorknob and pulled her back roughly, only to slam her back against the door a second later. Stepping into Sara's personal space, she spat: "And where do you think you're going? You don't just get to leave after that little stunt you pulled" while shaking her by the collar of her leather jacket. 

Even though she could feel Sara beginning to tremble under her hands,  
she didn't stop, but only leant in closer, until her mouth was next to her twins ear,  
whispering: "Now that I think about it, why were so bothered by me discussing where I like to sit, mmh? Tell me sister, where did your mind go just then?”.  
Sara did not answer, but only shook her head no and strained her neck, trying to get away from the hot breath on her skin and afraid of giving too many conscious thoughts to what Tegan was implying.  
Upon seeing Sara's reaction, Tegan stepped even further into her so that their bodies were flush against each other, with one of her legs conveniently placed between her sisters and her hands still clutching the collar of Sara's jacket. That got her a whimper. Barely audible, but a whimper nevertheless. 

Incited, Tegan leant in again, mumbling: "You haven't given me an answer, Sara" before she allowed her teeth to briefly graze the shell of her twin's ear. By then, that nearly inaudible whimper from before had evolved into a moan. An actual, throaty moan that was accompanied by a slight buck of her sister's hips against her thigh.  
She smirked and pushed her leg further, trying to give her twin a bit more friction and provoking her into finally confirming Tegan's suspicions about the - so often joked about - sister closet. Sara groaned before dropping her head on Tegan's shoulder, the fight suddenly gone out of her only to be replaced by an entirely different emotion.  
As she spoke, her lips grazed Tegan's neck, making both of them shudder.  
"Tegan. Please." That new emotion....pure need.  
By now, her hands had found their way into the back pockets of her sister's pants, pulling her even further between her legs to alleviate the lack of pressure on her tingling clit. 

Tegan complied after a second of hesitation and let one of her hands wander from Sara's jacket, down over the front of her shirt, squeezing her breast, before coming to rest on the seam of her jeans, while the other one held Sara's head in place at her neck, where she had begun to suck on Tegan's pulse point. Feeling the heat radiating from her twin's core, Tegan cupped her mound through her pants without applying any pressure.  
In response, Sara dug her fingers into the sensitive flesh of her sister's backside and made an attempt to grind against the unmoving, tantalising fingers, which caused her twin to emit a breathy "Always so impatient" that quickly turned into a yelp, when Sara bit down on her neck. "I'm not in the mood for playing, Tegan." 

Detecting the urgency in her voice, Tegan decided that she had teased her twin enough for now and opened the button and zipper of Sara's pants, before gliding her hand inside and feeling her sister's most intimate place for the first time. The unexpected wetness she found made her gasp. "Oh, wow. Sara, you're soak..."  
"Tegan, shut up and get your fingers in me".  
At hearing that command she felt another rush in her own, sticky underwear, but nevertheless she managed to smirk and whisper "Yes, ma'am" before finally pushing two fingers inside and pressing her thumb on her sister's clit.

As she began a slow but deep pace, Sara threw her head back and leant it against the door, giving Tegan the opportunity to attack the strained tendons in her neck with her lips and teeth. Feeling Sara squirm, she began to push her fingers faster, gaze focussed on her sister's closed eyes and the way her teeth were abusing her own bottom lip. Sensing the stare, Sara pried her eyes, that had fallen shut sometime during the last few minutes, open and after a second of staring at each other without blinking, she removed her hands from her sister's behind, only to twist them into Tegan's hair and smash their mouths together.  
Despite her fingers being buried all the way inside her sister, Tegan shivered at the new level of intimacy that was caused by the feeling of Sara's tongue grazing her teeth.  
As their mouth battled for dominance, Tegan placed the hand that wasn't busy in Sara's pants around her twin's throat and gave it a squeeze, prompting Sara to moan into her mouth while her knees buckled.

"Oh, so you like that, hmm?" she whispered, left hand still firmly in place without squeezing, while the other one slammed her fingers into her sister as deeply as they would go. Sara only groaned and kissed her again, less aggressive this time, before pleading "Tegan, I need to...I need to...please".  
When she registered the desperation in her voice, Tegan doubled the efforts of her fingers, while her thumb began to rub smaller and harder circles around her twin's clit. Sara pulled Tegan's hair so hard, that her scalp burned and groaned again, her hips rolling to aid the movement of her sister's fingers and squashing not only Tegan's thumb, but her whole palm, onto where she needed it most with each thrust. 

Feeling Sara's walls start to clench around her digits, Tegan maintained the speedy pace of her hand, while beginning to tighten her grip around her sister's throat once more.  
As Sara's knees buckled, she leant in and with her fingers going as fast as they  
could, ignoring the burn of the muscles in her arm, she whispered in her ear "Cum for me, Sara" before giving her throat a final hard squeeze.  
Two thrusts later, she could feel Sara pool into her hand, as she came with a strangled cry and clutched onto Tegan when her legs gave way. Wanting to prolong her orgasm, Tegan kept up the speed and gave her throat another subtle squeeze, feeling the walls around her fingers clench once more, before she slowed down and eventually came to a halt, but stayed buried inside of Sara, who was clinging to her to keep her balance.  
Pulling her fingers out slowly, Tegan stroked her sister's hair, as she was trying to regain her breath and murmured "that was amazing". Sara lifted her head slowly from the nook of her neck to look into her eyes, replying with a lazy grin "I should be saying that to you" and pressed their mouths together in a soft kiss.

When they parted, Tegan grinned "Well, thanks..." before she, without breaking eye contact, stuck the fingers that had been inside her twin, into her mouth and giggled. "Mmmh. That's amazing as well". Watching her with dilated pupils, Sara felt another tingle down below, despite having barely recovered from her orgasm moments ago.  
As Tegan sucked on her fingers with obvious joy, Sara decided that it was now time for her to wipe that smug grin off of her sister's face.  
Catching her off guard, she grabbed Tegan around the waist and pushed her towards the couch that had stood forgotten in the corner until moments ago. "Now, let's get back to talking about where you like to sit..."


End file.
